scp_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
SCP-G vs SCP-001 (part 2)
SCP-G’s ultimate form is a transformation only SCP-G possess. It can only trigger during near death situations or when certain requirements are reached. This form gives SCP-G a massive boost in power and senses, and a infinite boost in all stats when in True Ultimate. There are 3 phases when SCP-G goes ultimate 1. Awoken 2. Incomplete 3. True ultimate ______________________________________________________________ Phase 1: awoken This is the first phase in the ultimate form, not much is known. _________________________________________________________ Phase 2: incomplete This the second phase in the ultimate form, this gives SCP-G a whitish greyish power aura around him, he gets a 50% boost in all abilities, as-well a ability to sense attacks from back angles, but is not completely utilized. _________________________________________________________ Phase 3: TRUE ULTIMATE The final phase. This gives SCP-G a slow flowing white bright glowing fire aura on his body and his hair floats up slightly. This gives him a infinite boost in all senses, abilities and combat, and to dodge any attack from any angle, including from below. He also is able to take hits, resulting in no to half damage, or dodging faster than sight. Moves Sonic boom punch | Sonic boom kick | Ultimate rush | Godly display | Ultimate blast ____________________________________________________________________________________ SCP-G stands up and SCP-001 shrinks to a height of 10'0. SCP-G attacks 001 and SCP-001 catches both of SCP-G's fists in mid-air. 001's able to hold -G back and their confrontation creates a large shockwave. Both of them recover as they taunt one another about their new weaknesses, as-well complimenting their strength. 001 hits -G with a punch so powerful that it sends the 12 year old through a nearby mountain. Even though the attack destroyed a good portion of the island, 001 suggests its not strong enough to SCP-G. Dr.Sakira watches in a hidden location on the island. SCP-G returns and 001 levitates and clashes with -G in the air, producing another powerful shockwave. He forcibly negates the enhanced punch from SCP-001 but takes damage in the process. SCP-G knows Gregg is still holding back because Dr.Sakira has been caught up in the chaos, even though SCP-G is acting unaware of Dr.Sakira's presence. Angry, SCP-G stops 001's taunting and says he cannot forgive the way 001 uses, kills and destroys people and discards them like trash. SCP-G rushes 001 and grabs its left arm. SCP-001 doesn't have time to warp and -G punches 001's head into the ground. The 12 year old begins to reach his time limit in Ultimate and the white fire slowly starts fading away, forcing -G back toward his weak form. SCP-001 throws a left handed punch to fire off a highly concentrated blast of air. SCP-G moves away but 001 aims its attack on Dr.Sakira trapped under some rubble. SCP-G throws himself in the way of the massive air blast and takes the full force of the attack. Dr.Sakira watching the event, including the SCP Foundation, SCP-Y '''and many others, encourages SCP-G to keep fighting. -G regains his confidence and focuses Ultimate into his right arm. Dr.Sakira realizes that -G has taken too many hits and is reaching his limit because only his right arm is engulfed in a medium sized white plasma fire. SCP-001's left arm grows in size. 001 claims the blasts up until now were to wear -G down, not to kill him. 001 claims that it can confirm that the Ultimate no longer dwells for now within -G and the 12 year old is using up what embers of the form he has left before it runs out. The forces of the two collide as the combatant's clash and create a massive explosion. 001 uses Impact Recoil to push -G back. Impassioned by inspiration from Dr.Sakira to do his best, -G focuses the last embers of Ultimate back into his right arm. -G dodges under 001's attempted air punch and strikes SCP-001 with one of his most powerful techniques: '''ULTIMATE SMASH.' ' SCP-G bids farewell to 001 and Ultimate for the time being as his attack creates a twister so powerful it sways the entire island and carries nearby chunks of rubble, island, rock and even water through the air. SCP-001 somehow survives and SCP-G looks down in despair, out of nowhere, SCP-G is in Complete Ultimate. Red flames emit from the back corners of SCP-G's eyes. 001's left arm goes back to normal and grows back to 700m in height. SCP-001 smashes its sword right onto SCP-G, Within the blink of an eye, -G bypasses all of the 001's attacks and kicks the massive being high into the air. -G instantly flies through 001's attack and break it apart completely. He knows there's a time lapse between 001 being able to heal itself after taking a hit. With his newfound speed, SCP-G exploits 001's weakness with a powerful barrage of punches at using True Ultimate. SCP-G grabs one of 001's giant limbs and throws the entire being into the ground. 001 lays defeated and -G loses control of his transformation. _______________________________________________________________________________________ Aftermath With 001 finally defeated, SCP-G raises his right fist and assumes his 12 year old form. SCP-G immediately falls unconscious back in his 12 year old form. This took a lot of time to type! (total: 2-3 hours)